


Clean Up

by RicaRica6661



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Big Brother Hugh, Big Sister Fiona, Blood, Gen, Horace scratches himself bad during a nightmare, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Pre-Jacob, Scratching, Self-Harm, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicaRica6661/pseuds/RicaRica6661
Summary: After Horace injures himself during a nightmare, Hugh and Fiona look after him
Relationships: Fiona Frauenfeld & Horace Somnusson, Hugh Apiston & Horace Somnusson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy loop day! Have some sibling Hugh, Fiona and Horace hurt/comfort

Hugh laid out the first aid supplies on the coffee table, a tray, some tweezers, cotton balls and a bottle of alcohol. He pulled up a chair to where Horace was sitting in the couch, crying into the pillow he had clutched to his chest. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I just have to clean this” he said, gently grabbing one of Horace’s scratched arms.

Horace looked up at Hugh as he dabbed at him with a alcohol soaked cotton ball, before smushing his face back into the pillow

”Bad night?” The older boy asked

“Mhm” came Horace’s muffled voice

“Do you think you’ll want your mittens tonight?”

“Yeah”  
-  
Hugh had seen Horace do this once before. 

It was awful, he went to check on him after heard wailing, only to find him siting up in bed, his arms and face all torn up.  
Hugh didn’t even know how it could’ve happened, until he saw the blood caked under his fingernails.

It had happened so many times after that, that the headmistress had bought him a pair of what looked like oven mitts to keep his nails away from arms and face. 

Luckily, this fit caused less damage. He had woken up before he could maul his face too badly, it wasn’t anything a couple bandaids couldn’t cure. His arms, on the other hand, would need a bit more work.

Hugh looked at Horace and then back at the larger gashes

“Hey, do want a break before I do the deeper ones?” He asked “I could get you some water and a snack”

“Okay... I’d like an apple”

“Will do, hold tight”

Hugh left him sitting on the couch to go to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water and slicing up an apple.

“Here you are” he said, putting the place of apple slices on the couch next to him and handing him the glass of water. 

He watched the younger boy slosh half the water onto his pajamas before trying to intervene

“Do you need any help with that?”

Horace hesitated for a second before shaking his head. Hugh wasn’t sure how much water ended up in his mouth, but it had to couldn’t have been more than than a quarter.

He took the empty glass from him and set it on the floor, as Horace started on his apple.  
-

The clock was striking three when Horace was ready to clean up the rest of his wounds, Hugh could tell he was trying hard not to cry, with little success. 

“It hurts” he choked out

“I’ll be done really soon, just try and relax”

Hugh placed the last cotton ball on the tray, and grabbed a tube of the antibacterial ointment.

Horace winced when it touched the scratches, and was stiff and shaky throughout the whole process. 

They were both relieved when Hugh began to wrap them in gauze. 

“There we go. You’re all done! You did so good.” 

Horace wiped his eyes and nose on his pillow.

“Thank you. I’m sorry. Can we pretend this didn’t happen?”

“Oh. Yeah. Course. I won’t bring it up... Do you want to talk to me about the dream?”

“No” Horace snapped. He gasped and covered his mouth

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I meant, no, I’m okay now, thank you for fixing my arms.

Horace stumbled into the coffee table on his hurry to get back upstairs

“Horace, careful mate, you’re injured-“

“I’m okay! I’m fine, goodnight Hugh!”

“Goodnight”

Hugh waited until he heard Horace’s climb into bed before he started putting away the supplies, he dumped the now pink cotton balls, rubbed the tweezers and tray with the alcohol before putting it away as well

He couldn’t help but worry about the prophetic dreamer upstairs. Sure, this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, and Horace never really liked being seen when he wasn’t at his very best, but Hugh really hated to see him hurting and scared. 

He sighed and walked upstairs, grabbing the mitts on his way 

“Horace” he called “I brought your mittens”

“Come in” 

Horace was clearly uncomfortable, laying on his back with his lucky pillow on his chest, he watched Hugh with drooping eyes.

Hugh put the mittens on the younger boy as gently as he could, but Horace still whimpered. 

Hugh ruffled his hair before he left the room. The moment the door closed, he heard a soft sob from the other side.

“Horace?”

“Mm”

“Are you doing okay?”

“No”

“You can sleep with me tonight, I mean, if you want to”

He heard scrambling, and the the door swung open 

“Yes, please, ‘m sorry, I-“

“No apologies necessary, what kind of a friend would I be if I left you sad and lonely all night? Come on”

Horace pressed up against the older boys side and let himself be led down the hallway

Hugh’d always had a soft spot for the little ones, even Enoch, when he wasn’t acting out, and the fact of the matter was that Horace’s peculiarity had no right to make him feel even more helpless then he already was. He couldn’t even reach the cupboard, and he had to deal with nightmares. Hugh couldn’t stand it. 

He opened 

What bothered him even more was that nightmares weren’t like a threat of flesh and blood, he couldn’t tell Horace’s dreams to meet him in the alleyway next to the Priest Hole and fight it out like men, he could only treat the aftermath.

Hugh sighed, and he felt Horace tense up against him

“Oh, I’m not angry with you, Horace” he reassured “I promise”

Horace relaxed slightly


End file.
